Don't Cross Me
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Sam and Dean find a forgotten cell phone and find a message for John. Helping the caller seems to be a lot harder than they both thought. Set during season 7 with a bit of season 8 added into it
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. It's me. I am sorry for not updating anything but this popped into my head so I had to write it. I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

_3__RD__ POV_

_You know that chick that used to dance a lot?  
Every night she be on the floor shakin' what She got  
Man I tell ya she was cool she was red hot  
I mean she was steamin'_

And that time over at Johnny's place  
Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man, we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't wanna know forget her

"What is that noise?"

"Sammy, if you dare insult Thin Lizzy I will hit you." Dean glared at his younger brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not the music, that beeping noise?" Dean turned the music down and heard the beeping, he realized it was coming from the glove box.

"It's one of the phones. Get it out." Sam reached in and pulled out a phone from the very back. Neither of the brothers recognized the phone.

"One of Dads?"

"I guess so, answer it." Just as Dean uttered those words the beeping stopped. "Shit, who was it?" Sam opened the phone and saw the name flash on the screen.

"Fell. Do you remember someone Dad called Fell?" Dean shook his head, no memories reaching Deans mind. A couple of seconds later the phone beeped again. Sam saw the voicemail icon coming up on the screen. "Should I see what it is?"

"No Sammy, just let whomever is calling Dad possibly die. Of course you answer it."

"Hey John, It's Fell. I know I haven't seen you in years and that I shouldn't call this number unless I absolutely have to, but Neil is missing. And now some English guy is showing up at work. Call me when you get this. I'm in Black Water Ridge, Colorado." Dean looked over at Sam.

"I guess we are going to Colorado."

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

_FPOV_

"Bye Fell!" The young girl walked away from the book store and walked in the opposite direction of her friends.

"Well hello again Fell. What a lovely day it is, how are you?" Fell rolled her eyes and ignored the English man who had been following her around for weeks. "Aren't you being a bit rude? Ignoring me today I see." She continued walking. He would eventually give up and leave me alone. I heard a rumble from down and road and turned her head to see if it was who she had been waiting for. I sighed internally when the plates were wrong and the man behind the steering wheel looked too young to be John. She looked towards the Englishman to notice he was gone, and the car drove right by her. After five minutes of walking she eventually got home. Pushing the door open and turning on her iPod dock, she dropped her bag and collapsed onto the couch. The sound of Mick Jagger played throughout her house, when she heard knocking on the front door. Fell knew she had to answer the door because the music was giving her away. The knocking continued, getting louder by the second.

"I'm coming, calm down." She pulled the door open and saw two tall men standing in front of her. "How can I help you today gentlemen?"

"I am agent Plant and this is agent Roth. We are with the F.B.I can you tell us anything about Neil Chambers?" The taller one asked. I rolled my eyes at the names, I'm not an idiot. Her father used the same con these two did.

"He's my father. Why would the F.B.I be looking for him?" They glanced at each other before requesting if they could come inside. I lead them into the living room. "Sorry about the music, I know it's not everyone's cup of tea." Fell decided to hide the fact that she knew they were lying until she could figure out what was going on. She shut off the docking station and sat down on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her.

"When was the last time you heard from your father?"

"Why?" Her father always taught her to not trust anyone she didn't know as family. These two were defiantly not family.

"He is believed to be linked to the death of over 10 men and women across the country. Now, when was the last time you heard from your father?"

"Three weeks ago." A fluttering sound came from in front me, I grabbed the blade from my boot and pulled the creature towards me, the knife pressed to its neck. "What are you and why are you here?" The creature wore a long trench coat, he never reached for a weapon.

"Dean why is someone pushing a blade to my neck?' The boys looked confused, probably wondering how a girl my size could know about the evil in the world.

"I'm only gonna say this once more, what are you and why are you here?" I pushed the blade closer to its neck. "Don't make me break your meat suit." I heard laughing and turned to look at the boys and noticed the shorter of the two was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You have an angel in a headlock. Cas why don't you just poof away?" Angel? Not possible.

"Angels don't exist and if they did, they sure as hell don't give a rat's ass about any humans." Suddenly the creature was out of my arms and next to the boys. It can't be a demon, I was standing over a trap.

"We do care about you. Especially you Felicity Chambers. You are special. I came here to tell you that you need to find your father, he is somewhere that the angels cannot reach him. Go as fast as you can, but look out for Crowley. He is trouble." With those last three words he was gone.

"God damn it Cas." The taller one sat down again. "What now Dean?" I put my blade into my boot again and sat down, keeping an eye on the men on the couch.

"Now, you tell me why I had an angel in my living room." They looked up at me as if they remembered I was here.

"That was the angel Castiel, he is a friend. Now the bigger mystery is who are you, and how do you know John."

"John who. It's a very common name you know. There are at least 5 Johns per suburb. Be more specific." I smirked at them both.

"The John you called, Winchester. How do you know him?" How do these two know John?

"He's an uncle. How do you know him?"

"We are his sons. What do you mean 'an uncle', Dad was an only child." I rolled my eyes.

"Neil was his best friend in high school, he was Neil's best man at his wedding. He came over once a month to convince dad to hunt again but ended up teaching me the tricks of the trade. I am guessing the two of you are hunters as well."

"How did you know?"

"The names. Plant and Roth, really? You hear me listening to Sympathy for the Devil and you didn't think I would know you were lying. By the way giant, he should be Plant. He seems to suit it more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter two. This isn't my most interesting chapter, but it is important to the story in the long run. I hope you enjoy it!**

_FPOV_

"So tell me about how you found out about hunting." I laughed.

"I grew up seeing Bobby Singer every other weekend and Neil took me on a hunt every now and again." I saw the shorter one smirk at me. I'm guessing they know Bobby.

"Why would he take you hunting? No offence, but you don't look like the kind of girl who goes hunting for the things that go bump in the night." I scoffed. He could talk. With hair as long as his I'm surprised he hasn't cut it.

"Who died and made you king of hunters?" Dean smirked again. He was enjoying this banter.

"You have no traps, and no holy water to make sure were not demons."

"Look up giant, trap on the roof. I also don't have a habit on splashing water on police officers or government officials. I can't do my job behind bars. The thing is all the water in this house has been blessed so I have holy water in the taps." I stood up, pulling my knife out of my boot. "This is a demon blade. I met a kind demon who decided to give it to me." I may be stretching the truth with that fact, she had to be tortured first. That was a fun evening.

"I thought there was only one. Anyway, why did you call?"

"Neil went on a hunt a week ago and hasn't come back. I know I sound crazy but he told me to wait 9 nine days and if he didn't call I should get a hold of John. Yet you two showed up and tell me his gone so all hope is lost." I fell back onto the couch. The thought of Neil actually being gone bought a tear to my eye. He was always there, he trained me. He is the reason I know what I do. My head fell backwards, a useless attempt to hide the tears. I couldn't let them see the weakness. I shook my head and blinked away the tears. "Now, thank you for visiting. I guess I won't ever see you again."

"Wait a minute, do you doubt our ability to find your dad? If we know anything, its family. You have Uncle John, and that makes you family. We will try find him. You stay here and we will find your dad for you." Dean said as they both stood up and headed to the door.

"No." They stopped. Dean opened his mouth to talk but I cut him off. "I'm going with you. He's my dad and I am going to find him. I would be more help with you, I at least know where to start." I looked up at them from my position on the couch.

"She has a point Dean." Dean put his hand up to silence his brother.

"I don't wanna hear it. I will not be responsible for you and her Sammy. She is a liability. How do we even know she is telling the truth?" I pulled the gun out from the pillows I was sitting on. I wasn't stupid enough to be unarmed in a situation where I possibly invited demons into my house. I aimed the hand gun at Dean's head.

"You don't need to look after me. I can take care of myself. Now, I will grab my duffle bag and I will show you what way Neil went. You will take me with you." Dean smirked at me. I had to admit he was very hot.

"Fine, go grab your bag and I will see you at the car. You get the back seat." I smirked, lowered my gun and walked through the kitchen. I went into my room and grabbed the bag on my bed. I took one last glance into Neil's room and saw his note book. John gave it to him for his birthday when I was 8. I wanted one so badly. I smirked at the memory, it was a good one. I grabbed his book and put it in my bag. I heard a faint grumble from outside. He wouldn't. Running into the living room I realized I was too late. They had left without me. Fine. I'll make my own way to Neil.

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
No no, not me_

_Three days later_

I pulled into the backwoods hotel and dumped my bag on the double bed. Driving for two days straight can leave you feeling tired and sore. I hadn't seen the boys since they left me at home, but I had a feeling I would be seeing them sooner or later. Needing a drink I decide to go out and hit a bar. After walking around the town for a couple of minutes I realized that this place only had one bar, but it was full of teenagers wanting to get laid. I thought of the pros and cons of entering and decided to go in anyway. The sound of bad pop music filled my ears and I was odd looks on the faces of many of the female patrons.

"Can I get a black Russian please? Thanks." I waited for my drink and turned around to look over the crowd. I noticed a handful of pimply boys staring at me and ignoring their girlfriends. I heard the bartender behind me and took my drink. I turned around again and kept looking.

"See anything interesting? I for one think that the boys in the corner have a thing for you Miss Felicity." I thought getting out of Black Water Ridge would get me away from the annoying Englishman next to me, but I was wrong. I looked at the boys he mentioned and saw their eyes go black. So that's what this man does. He's a demon.

"How high up are you random man I don't actually know." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"In order for you to have six demons following you, you must have some high up rank. You anything like Abaddon? A knight picked my Lucifer himself?"

"Go higher love. Much, much higher."

"Lucifer himself? Am I lucky enough to have your presence?"

"No, Lucifer is in the cage. Didn't your little friends tell you that they put him there? Oh yes, the Winchester's put Lucifer in the cage. One of them was his meat suit as well. Very interesting story. Anyway I will introduce myself. I am Crowley. King of the cross roads and king of Hell."

"What do you want with me Crowley? "

"Nothing, yet. Just know that I know where you are at all times. You have a bigger part in my plans than previously thought. Bye now." With that last warning he left. His demon followers followed him out. That was a very interesting talk. I finished my drink and decided to walk back to the hotel room. I was beyond tired.


End file.
